


chasin' honey

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Best Friends, Crushes, Dumbasses, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Songfic, Third Wheels, fuck it. dnf, sapnap does not get paid enough to deal with this, theyre stupid, third wheeling w sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: five times sapnap unofficially third wheeled, and the one time it became official (fucking finally)("chasin' honey" - wild party)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1008





	chasin' honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alienu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/gifts), [NETHERW4RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERW4RT/gifts), [Cant_reach_the_countertop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_reach_the_countertop/gifts), [Aerine9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerine9/gifts).



> merry (late) christmas :)  
> ily all in the discount sbi + toob gc <3

**1.**

Dream and George are hopelessly in love with each other. 

Sapnap first noticed when they were recording a manhunt, and Dream, like the bitch he is. split them all apart from each other. Being a complete stalker, he went after George and didn't focus on the other three of them, leaving Ant, Bad, and Sapnap to their own accords. Sapnap would have killed his friend and won the game, but he had noticed something. Dream's character had a cornflower in his main hand, a blue orchid in his offhand. 

What the _fuck_. 

"Ohhh, George!" Dream trills, his voice echoing a little in Sapnap's headset. He leaps around, his character's head snapping back and forth. Sapnap crouches down behind a tree, watching as the lime green skin disappears and reappears, the flowers still in his hands. "Where are you? Come here, George!" 

"No!" George laughs, sounding genuinely terrified. Sapnap shifts around the tree, careful to not reveal himself to Dream. He sees George bounce past him, his signature red cap on his character's head. "Oh, fu- frick! Frick, Sapnap! Bad, Ant! Where are you? He's ri- he's right here! Oh my god, oh my-" George puts his shield up, pressing himself up against the tree. "Dream, listen, we don't have t-"

Dream's character crouches multiple times right in front of George, and Sapnap watches as George's character puts his shield down. Dream throws the orchid and cornflower to the ground, and George walks forwards, picking it up. Sapnap watches as his hand shifts from a sword to an axe to blocks, eventually landing on the orchid. 

"Ohh, George!" Dream wheezes, taking off in the opposite direction. "Where are you? Come here, Georgie! You don't have anywhere to go! _Ohhhh, George!_ " Sapnap unshifts, racing out from the tree. 

"He's getting away!" He shouts, punching George in the back. "Come on, why are you just standing there? You're such an idiot!"

An unbelievably, hopelessly in love idiot, nonetheless. 

"Is George throwing?" Ant asks, sounding like he knows too much. 

"He's throwing so hard!" Sapnap confirms, sprinting after the disappearing neon green character. "Bad, Ant, help me!" 

George still isn't following them. Sapnap turns back to look at his friend, zooming in on his hand. 

He's holding the orchid. 

* * *

**2.**

Dream won the last manhunt, and so they have to have a rematch. Per usual, it's the rules, it's what they do. 

"Ohh, Dream!" George coos, immediately giggling afterwards. Sapnap stalks through the Nether, careful to not accidentally fall off and die or something. "C'mere, Dream! There's nowhere for you to go! Nowhere to hide!" Sapnap sighs to himself, quickly muting himself on call. 

_You whisper to Antfrost: do you hear this shit?  
_ _Antfrost whispers to you: they r so gay  
_ _You whisper to Antfrost: hes going to fuckin throw the manhunt again  
_ _Antfrost whispers to you: these bitches gay! good for them! good for them - sonic, 2020_

Sapnap rolls his eyes, unable to suppress the grin on his face. He sprints along the fortress path, swiveling his character's head back and forth, trying to spot the lime green of Dream's character. It really shouldn't be this hard, but alas. "George!" Dream shouts, and Sapnap hears screaming immediately after. Well, there goes George. "George, I see you! I see you! Oh, you're so dead, you are _so_ dead!" Dream wheezes, and Sapnap unshifts as he sees Dream leaping and punching after George's character. George whirls around, tossing a daisy at Dream's feet. 

Dream's character goes still. He shifts, picking up the flower in his main hand. George stops running, turning to stand right in front of Dream's character. Sapnap watches as George shifts, and they stare at each other for a second. George punches Dream, and then they're running after each other again, although Dream is still holding the stupid fucking flower. 

_You whisper to Antfrost: i am going to beat them to death  
You whisper to Antfrost: THEY ARENT EVEN FUCKING DATING  
Antfrost whispers to you: yet ;) _

* * *

**3.**

"So," Dream starts. "Sapnap."

"Dream," Sapnap stares at the black screen, blinking. "What the fuck do you want from me, bitch boy?"

"Bitch boy?" Dream wheezes, and Sapnap can hear him slam his fist down on his desk. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come to Florida!" He giggles. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other in person, you know? Plus, I _know_ you miss Patches." 

Sapnap grins at the name of the cat, running his hands through his hair. "I-"

"What, you're inviting Simpnap but not me?" George's voice suddenly booms in his ears. "You have a crush on him?" 

"Yes," Dream responds without hesitation. "When he gets here, I'm gonna smooch him." 

And as soon as Dream says that, Sapnap erupts into a mess of kissing noises, holding back laughter when Dream immediately does the same. The bit goes on for way longer than it probably should, only ending when George sighs, removing himself from the call. "Dream," Sapnap stops the bit, moving them both into a private call. "Listen to me. I'm being serious for once in my life, okay? Invite George."

"What?" 

"You're so fucking dense, dude," Sapnap sighs. "You like him."

Dream is silent. 

"How.."

"It's obvious. I saw you give him those goddamn flowers in manhunt," Sapnap grins. "Plus, you always flirt with him. You're soft, dude. He's got you whipped."

"He does _not_ ," Dream protests. "And it was just so- so he'd, you know. Not kill me."

"Then why did he give you a daisy back in the Nether?"

Another pause of silence.

"To not get killed?"

Sapnap groans, tilting his head back. "You're so dumb. You are _so_ dumb, like, on _god_ , you're so dumb. Listen, just..invite him, okay? You might as well," Dream is quiet for a few minutes before he adds George to the call. "Gogy!" Sapnap grins when he hears the notification go off, telling him that George's finally joined. "Welcome back!"

"You two done?" George asks, un-

Wait. 

He's _jealous_. 

"Yep," Dream says before Sapnap can say anything. "I was wondering, since, you know.." he trails off. "I'll buy your plane ticket."

"For..what?"

"To come to America. To come to Florida and visit me. And also Sapnap, but mostly me. You like me more."

"I hate you," George corrects. "I just hate you less than Simpnap." 

Sapnap rolls his eyes, but he'll let it slide for now. "Okay, Gogy. Is that a yes? You gonna come and smooch the homies?" George heaves a sigh, sounding like he's smiling. 

"I'll..yeah, fine. Whatever, I'll come. I'll come to Florida. It's going to be so _hot_ , and miserable, and.." 

Sapnap immediately leaves the call after that, scrolling down to Quackity's DMs. 

_Me: ALEX  
Quackity: ?????  
Me: OPERATION DNF IS A GO  
Quackity: what  
Me: they are flerting  
Quackity: hot  
Quackity: take pictures  
Me: ok bb  
Me: ily  
Quackity: ;) _

Sapnap grins, spinning back in his chair. 

This is going to go _so_ well.

* * *

**4.**

"There's one guest room," Dream sighs, motioning over to the guest room in question. "You guys can fight for it."

"I have an idea," Sapnap pipes up, crossing his arms as he flops back onto Dream's couch. Patches leaps up onto his lap, purring as she snuggles up to his chest, rumbling softly in his ear. "You two share a bed. I'll take the guest bed for myself."

"What the fuck," George laughs, unable to mask the embarrassment and nervousness in his face and voice. "No. I'm getting the guest bed. You can sleep outside in the rain, you filthy animal." 

Dream wheezes, ducking his head. Sapnap doesn't miss the tinge of red on his cheeks, counting that as a victory. "You don't want to share a bed with me, Gogy?" Dream asks, raising his eyebrows as he peers up at George. "You really bruise my ego, you know that?" George stares at him, very obviously unimpressed. "What? Don't look at me like that. I'm just saying!" Dream giggles. "You against sleeping with the homies?"

"Sleeping with the.." Sapnap smirks. "Homies. Right. _Homies_ ," Dream punches him as hard as he can in the shoulder, which is actually pretty fucking hard. "Hey! Dickhead, that fucking hurt," he grumbles, rolling his eyes. "Well, George can either sleep out here or he can sleep.." he pauses, "with you. 'Cause I'm not sharing that guest bed." And with that, he stands up, grabbing his suitcase as he stalks into the guest room. He shuts and locks the door with a click, grinning at George's outraged cry. 

There's a silence for a few minutes until he hears George sigh. "It's just..for a week," he starts, slowly. "A bed is more comfortable than a couch."

"It is," Dream agrees, just as soft. "I'll wear socks." 

That's all it takes to break the tension, and Sapnap can hear his two best friends dissolve into laughter. 

_Me: karl  
Karl: love of my life  
Me: DNF confirmed  
Karl: REALLY??????  
Me: not quite yet  
Me: but soon  
Karl: keep me updated! :D  
Karl: come visit me after this!   
Me: i will :)  
Me: ily bb  
Karl: ily2 bb_

Sapnap smiles, tossing his phone onto the bed before he flops down on it. 

Mission successful. 

* * *

**5.**

Breakfast is off. 

It might be because Dream refuses to make eye contact with George. 

Or maybe it's because George keeps fumbling over his words, looking like he's about to die every time he looks in Dream's direction. 

"So," Sapnap grins, scrolling through his phone without looking up. "You guys rock each other's worlds?"

"Sapnap!" George groans, burying his head in his hands. "No. We did not."

_Me: he likes u lol  
Dream: stop  
Me: he wants to smoochie  
Dream: STOP  
Me: ;) _

Sapnap raises an eyebrow as he looks away from his phone. "Damn. What else are homies for if not to rock some worlds?" He asks. "Well," Sapnap shoves his plate away from himself, pushing himself off of his chair. "I'm gonna head out. Karl wants me to come visit, and he said he'll meet me halfway. I'll probably only be gone for like, a day or whatever. So.." he shrugs. "I guess you can have the guest bed. But you'll have to move my setup. Bye bye." Sapnap waves, walking out the door.

He pauses before he fully closes it. "I..that's a lot of effort." George sighs. 

"It is," Dream agrees. "My room is still, you know. Up for grabs."

"Might just..stay there. You know. Because of the setup."

"Because of the setup," Dream repeats. "Yep."

_Me: gotem  
Karl: ??? RLLY?  
Quackity: please say yes it's about fucking time   
Karl: ^^^^ TRUEEEEEE  
Me: just give em a day & theyll be kissin _

Sapnap smirks as he walks along the sidewalk, waving down a taxi. 

_Me: he rlly likes u  
George: can you stop for 2 seconds  
Me: im not lying  
Me: shoot ur shot gogy  
George: ........  
George: ok_

Sapnap counts that as a win.

* * *

**(6.)**

"I'm ba-" 

Sapnap's jaw drops to the ground. George is sat on the table, his eyes closed. Dream is right in front of him, his hands on George's hips. Georges hands are on Dream's shoulders, and they're-

 _Kissing_. 

"Fucking finally," Sapnap grins, shutting the door as quietly as he can. Both of them are too absorbed in each other to even realise that he's there, of fucking course. He raises his phone, snapping a quick picture of the two of them. Sapnap walks to the guest room, rolling his eyes as he closes that door. He calls Quackity and Karl, turning on his camera. "Hey, guys?" He asks, plugging in his headset. "We got 'em." He sends the picture he took to their groupchat, nearly keeling over laughing when Quackity and Karl's whoops and cheers fill his ears. 

"Me gusta, me gusta!" Quackity cackles, throwing his head back, laughing harder than he has in a long time. Karl does the same, excitedly rambling on and on about all the bets he made and how much money he's going to make, and-

Sapnap smiles. 

He's happy for them. 

_(It fucking took them long enough.)_


End file.
